Main Layangan, Yuk!
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Seperti anak-anak SD pada umumnya, Sawamura Daichi memiliki hobi. / Child!Captains AU / gaje / humor gagal


Seperti anak-anak SD pada umumnya, Sawamura Daichi memiliki hobi.

Main PS? Bukan. Main futsal? Kadang-kadang aja sih. Main kelereng? Kurang tepat. Main bekel? Itu mah buat anak cewek.

Nyerah?

Jawabannya adalah... main layangan.

Keren, kan?

Saking senangnya memainkan benda tipis simetris bersisi empat itu, Daichi punya jadwal khusus untuk main layangan bersama kawan sekompleksnya: Sabtu-Minggu pukul setengah empat sore. Pokoknya jangan sampai magrib, kalau tidak mau digondol Wewe Gombel (menurut kisah horor klasik yang Daichi dengar dari sang nenek). Kalau boleh jujur, Daichi lebih suka bermain selepas dhuhur, masalahnya salah satu rekan seperjuangannya ada yang anti terik matahari.

"Bentar, yaaa... aku pakai sanblok dulu!"

Tuh, kan?

Bahkan saat jadwal main sore sudah disepakati, kawannya yang satu ini begitu paranoid kulitnya berubah warna ("Nanti aku jadi item kayak Daichi," begitu katanya). Daichi menahan gondok begitu mendengarnya.

"Oikawa, kalo kelamaan nanti kita tinggal, lho!" seru Kuroo Tetsurou, salah satu kawan Daichi yang diduga reinkarnasi kucing hitam yang tertabrak mati di belokan gang. Kalau soal provokasi, serahkan saja pada dirinya.

"Jangan gitu dong!" akhirnya yang dipanggil―seorang bocah bersurai cokelat terasi yang bikin waktu main berkurang gara-gara sibuk memoles kulitnya―nongol di depan pintu. Melihat yang lain menanti di depan teras dengan muka dongkol, bocah kelas empat SD itu hanya memeletkan lidah dengan muka inosen. Beruntung Iwaizumi absen karena masalah PR, kalau tidak habislah bocah bernama Oikawa Tooru itu.

"Lama banget! Keburu sore, tau!" sembur Bokuto Koutaro, bocah yang sejak usia dini sudah berkenalan dengan cat rambut dan gel―entah apa yang menginspirasinya sampai harus membentuk rambutnya macam tanduk burung hantu begitu.

"Kan aku gak mau kena kanker kulit," kilah Oikawa. Untungnya alasan kali ini bisa diterima akal sehat.

"Nah, karena udah ngumpul semua, langsung ke lapangan, yuk!" kata Terushima Yuuji dengan semangat masa muda.

.

.

 **Main Layangan, Yuk!**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Satu, dua... tiga!"

Wuuush... layangan burung hantu kelabu mengangkasa. Bokuto selaku pemilik resminya bersorak kegirangan. Angin hari ini bagus, bahkan tanpa ada pelempar pun layangan bisa terbang. Daichi saja berhasil menerbangkan layangannya seorang diri. Tapi Bokuto berkeras kalau akan lebih bagus kalau ada yang membantu menerbangkan.

"Bokuto bakal ngambek kalau layangannya gak ada yang ngelempar," itu kesimpulan yang dilontarkan Kuroo selaku asisten penerbangan layangan Bokuto. Biasanya sih, Akaashi, tapi hari ini sohib kental Bokuto itu ada les sempoa.

"Sawamura, bantuin, dong! Layanganku nggak mau naik, nih!" Terushima memanggil dari petak kosong lapangan. Biar lebih muda setahun, bocah itu selalu bertingkah layaknya sohib seumuran Daichi; yang bersangkutan toh tidak keberatan. Daichi menancapkan gulungan benang layangannya ke tanah sebelum memenuhi panggilan sang kawan.

Pada akhirnya, lima layangan _full color_ menghiasi langit sore―ada yang bergambar gagak, kucing hitam berponi emo, macan belang, dan... apa itu lukisan kepala Oikawa sendiri dengan mahkota? "Suka-suka aku, dong!" begitu alasan si empunya layangan.

Damai sekali.

Sampai-sampai Bokuto bosan.

"Kuroo, adu layangan, yuk!" tantangan lisan dilontarkan sebagai solusi atas rasa bosannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Cling! Mata Kuroo berkilat-kilat. "Siapa takut?" jawabnya. "Yang kalah traktir bakso di warung Bang Ukai."

"Setuju!"

Itulah sebab-musabab benang layangan kucing dan burung hantu saling membelit di tengah udara. Kedua belah pihak saling menggesek dan mengulur, belum ada yang menyerah. Oikawa menjelma menjadi _cheerleader_ dadakan―"Ayo! Putus! Putus! Putus!"―tapi sorakannya lebih mirip pemutus semangat daripada pemberi semangat. Mata Daichi terpaku pada layangan yang beradu, bingung harus membela yang mana. Dan Terushima malah takjub. Wajah Bokuto dan Kuroo sendiri sudah bercucuran keringat, masih berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain―dalam hal ini, memutus layangan lawan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Ah, putus, deh!" keluhan nelangsa itu terlontar dari mulut Kuroo saat layangan kucing emonya lepas dari benangnya dan mengapung nelangsa di udara. Resmilah ia menjadi pihak yang kalah.

"AKU MENANG! HEY HEY HEY!" tidak peduli akan penderitaan sang kawan yang menjadi lawan, Bokuto bersorak penuh euforia. "Nah, Kuroo, sesuai janji kamu harus― _eh_ , _woi!_ " kalimat "Harus traktir bakso" pun terputus di tengah-tengah begitu melihat sasaran bicaranya malah lari mengejar layangan kucing yang malang itu, bahkan tiga bocah yang lain telah menggulung benang layangan mereka dan ikut mengejar. Tinggallah Bokuto seorang diri di tengah lapangan. Sedih.

Mau tidak mau, Bokuto ikut mengejar layangan _antel_ _ **[1]**_ itu. "TUNGGU, WOOOOII!"

.

.

"Mampus..."

Hanya itu yang dilontarkan Oikawa saat menyadari di mana layangan Kuroo tersangkut.

Bukan di kabel tiang listrik, hanya di pohon mangga yang tumbuh di halaman rumah gedong. Masalahnya, rumah itulah yang membuat Oikawa horor. Bukan rumah kosong yang konon berhantu atau rumah seorang mantan tentara yang buta namun psiko.

"Itu rumahnya Ushijima." Inilah sebabnya mengapa rumah itu begitu mengerikan di mata Oikawa Tooru.

"Ushijima?" Daichi berusaha menggali ingatannya. "Ushijima Wakatoshi, maksudnya? Anak seumuran kita tapi sekolah di SD Shiratorizawa?"

Oikawa mengangguk suram. "Dan dia selalu bilang lebih baik aku sekolah bareng dia di sana. Padahal udah berkali-kali aku bilang kalo aku nggak mau," si bocah merinding disko. Terkenang memori tidak enak saat Ushijima menatapnya tajam lengkap dengan aura predator, lalu berujar dengan nada mengintimidasi.

" _You should've come to Shiratorizawa_."

Horor abis.

"Oke, yang paling penting sekarang gimana cara ngedapetin layangannya Kuroo," kata Daichi bijak.

"Aku punya ide," Terushima angkat suara. Diambilnya kerikil di pinggir gang, lalu diikatnya dengan benang gelas. "Ini namanya _bandringan_ _ **[2]**_ ," ia menunjukkan alat sederhana itu sebelum mendemonstrasikan cara pakainya. Bak seorang koboi, ia memutar-mutar kerikil berbenang itu, lalu dengan akurat melemparkannya ke arah benang timbang layangan. "Nah, nyangkut!" serunya girang. Tinggal ditarik.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih; saat ditarik, bukannya lepas dari pohon, kertas layangannya malah sobek. Sedikit, sih, tapi tetap saja bikin kelimanya panik.

"Maaf, deh..." Terushima garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang penuh kutu.

"Berarti nyangkutnya udah parah," Bokuto melipat lengan, air mukanya serius.

"Gimana, nih? Masa' harus minta dibeliin lagi sama Papa? Jatah uang jajanku bisa-bisa dipotong," Kuroo mulai bingung.

"Hmmm..." kali ini Daichi yang mencoba mencari wangsit. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia turut merasa bertanggung jawab. Setelah beberapa saat memeras otak... "Ah, aku punya ide!"

.

.

"Gimana? Udah nyampe belum?"

"Dikit lagi, nih! Teru, Bokuto, kakinya yang tegak, dong!"

"Tegak gundulmu! Capek, nih!"

"Daichi, kakimu bau apek!"

"Diem kamu, Oikawa!"

Tenang saja, mereka masih dalam usaha mengambil layangan Kuroo, kok. Kali ini, atas saran Daichi, mereka menggunakan cara lain: Bokuto dan Terushima menjadi fondasi bawah, di atas bahu mereka ada Kuroo dan Oikawa yang berdiri tanpa alas kaki, dan Daichi berpijak di antara bahu kiri Kuroo dan bahu kanan Oikawa, bertugas sebagai pengambil utama. Kreatif? Mungkin. Ribet? Jelas. Menyiksa? So pasti.

"Ukh... hampir sampai ini... tahan, ya..." Daichi berusaha menjangkau layangan kucing emo itu. Tinggal dua senti lagi.

"Cepetan, dong, Daichi!" keluh Oikawa.

"Kakiku... hampir... copot..." Bokuto mau nangis.

"Sabar... sabar... tinggal dikit lagi ini..." Daichi merentangkan tangannya setinggi mungkin. Sementara itu, Kuroo selaku pijakan kedua malah mengkhawatirkan hal lain: kalau ada yang melihat mereka, mungkin dia akan bilang...

"Kalian latihan _cheers_ , ya?"

Ya, kira-kira begitu.

Suara sedatar aspal baru itu menegakkan bulu roma kelima bocah belum puber itu. Suara mengerikan yang sanggup meruntuhkan fondasi yang susah payah dibangun mulai dari bawah―gara-gara Oikawa goyang-goyang akibat _panic attack_ , Bokuto yang berdiri paling bawah pun oleng. Goyahnya sisi kanan formasi membuat pijakan Daichi ikut kacau, dan berimbas langsung pada Kuroo dan Terushima. Akhirnya formasi yang dituduh sebagai formasi _cheers_ itu pun ambruk bak piramida kartu yang terkena angin.

Tersangkanya satu: Ushijima Wakatoshi, yang berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menyeruput susu kotak rasa coklat dengan inosennya.

Tapi wajah inosen Ushijima disalahartikan sebagai peringatan teritori yang keras―aba-aba, "KABUUUUR!" dari Oikawa memastikan satu hal: mereka harus menyelamatkan diri sebelum disidang oleh keluarga Ushijima. Sedari kecil, pikiran mereka sudah terlalu ekstrim.

Lari, lari, lari, hingga mereka mencapai tempat aman di belokan gang. Baru kali ini mereka ngos-ngosan dan dag dig dug sore-sore selain setelah bermain futsal atau voli mini. Atur nafas duru, baru boleh bersuara. "Gara-gara Oikawa, kita gagal ngambil layanganku," dengus Kuroo. Sudah nafasnya naik-turun, pantatnya sakit pula. Untung tulang ekornya baik-baik saja.

"Abisnya aku gak mau berurusan sama Ushijima!" kilah Oikawa.

"Eh?" Terushima menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan mereka. "Sawamura mana, ya?"

Hening.

Gagak berkaok-kaok.

"DAICHI KETINGGALAAAANN!" Bokuto histeris, sebelum mulutnya dibungkam oleh Kuroo dengan alasan, "Kamu mau kita ketahuan?"

"K-ketinggalan?" Oikawa mulai panik lagi. "Jangan-jangan sekarang dia disekap Ushijima dan dipaksa masuk Shiratorizawa juga!"

"Atau diumpanin ke elang piaraannya!" timpal Terushima. Rasa panik rupanya dapat melemahkan kemampuan otak untuk berpikir logis―memangnya Ushijima punya elang?

"Ini salahku... ini salahku..." Bokuto nangis beneran.

"Plis deh ah," Kuroo mulai gagal paham. "Begitu-begitu Ushijima itu anak SD juga kayak kita, nggak mungkin lah dia sejahat itu." Penjelasan itu sukses menyetop kepanikan sohib-sohibnya. "Mendingan kita jemput Daichi, terus kita jelasin yang sebener―"

"Kalian ngapain? Kok sedih gitu?"

"―nya."

Alasan utama Kuroo menyetop kalimatnya adalah, selaan suara polos tanpa dosa dari belakang punggungnya. Suara yang familiar. Begitu ia berbalik, yang tampak adalah sosok pendek berambut cepak yang membawa layangan kucing emo. Sosok yang mereka rindukan.

"DAICHIIII!" air mata Kuroo bocor, ia menghambur ke arah kawannya itu. Baru saja Daichi ikut terharu, Kuroo merebut layangan kucing itu dari tangannya dan memeluk benda mati itu, "Untung layanganku nggak kenapa-napa. Besok minta diperbaiki Papa aja, deh."

Saat Daichi mulai kapok terharu, teman-temannya yang lain mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir dan membombardirnya dengan berjuta pertanyaan―"Kamu nggak diapa-apain sama Ushijima, kan?", "Kamu nggak diumpanin ke elang, kan?", "Kamu nggak dipaksa masuk Shiratorizawa, kan?". Kebanyakan memang bukan pertanyaan yang masuk akal, sih.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok," Daichi terharu sungguhan; ternyata masih ada yang mempedulikannya. "Bahkan tadi Ushijima membantu mengambilkan layangannya Kuroo, dan dia cuma bilang, 'Lain kali hati-hati, ya'. Dia nggak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan, kok."

Makanya, jangan _suudzon_ dulu, Anak-anak.

"Oh iya, Ushijima juga bilang, besok dia mau main layangan bareng kita berlima."

Pengumuman dari Daichi membuat Oikawa pingsan.

 **The End**

* * *

[1] Istilah untuk layangan yang putus

[2] Alat untuk mengambil layangan yang nyangkut, dari batu kecil yang diikat benang layangan


End file.
